Parce que c'était lui, parce que c'était moi
by Amaurea Goldenleaf
Summary: Après l'incident où Moriarty tente d'assassiner John et Sherlock, ce dernier ne cesse de revivre l'instant fatidique où John meurt dans ses bras. Toutes les nuits, il se rend aux côtés de John pour s'assurer qu'il est bel et bien vivant. HAPPY ENDING Friendship/ Johnlock
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: Une fleur écarlate**

Vides. Ces yeux qui le fascinaient tant. Vides, éteints, morts. La vie s'était brusquement échappée de John, laissant un pantin désarticulé, gisant, agonisant dans les bras de Sherlock. Une fleur écarlate bourgeonnait déjà sur sa chemise immaculée, le sol était souillé de rouge sang. Non. John. Mort. C'était impossible. Il n'était qu'endormi.

Ces mots ne cessaient de franchir les lèvres pâles de Sherlock, qui les murmurait telle une berceuse, à cet ami si cher, à qui il tenait tant, qu'il chérissait tant. De longs filets argentés cascadaient sur les pommettes saillantes du détective, sa respiration était saccadée. Il ne faisait qu'un avec la peur, la douleur. Des sentiments qu'il ne pensait alors jamais éprouver. La peur de perdre un être aimé, la douleur de son absence. John était l'humanité de Sherlock, son unique source de joie, de vie, la cause de ses sentiments.

John représentait tout. TOUT. Sherlock le comprit bien trop tard, lorsque celui qui était devenue sa vie, gisait inerte dans ses bras.

Oh John. Docteur et militaire, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il aperçut la balle de Moriarty visant Sherlock. Il était allé au devant de la mort, heureux que le sacrifice de sa propre vie puisse sauver son meilleur ami.

Sherlock enlaçait John, tentait dans sa folie de réchauffer ce corps froid, de ramener l'éclat vif à ces yeux autrefois pétillants. Mais le temps s'écoulait, comme la vie s'échappait de John, comme l'espoir de Sherlock s'éteignait. Il était trop tard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Une vision au clair de lune**

Les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent brusquement, des larmes de peur, de douleur se mêlant à la sueur ruisselant sur son front. John ! Désorienté, Sherlock analysait frénétiquement la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Baker Street, l'odeur du thé, la familiarité….la maison. Mais seul John comptait. John !

Sherlock, chancelant et s'agrippant aux murs, se précipita dans sa chambre.

John, paisible, était entouré d'un halo de lumière, faiblement éclairé par la douce lueur de la lune. Sherlock restait paralysé, la main crispée sur la poignée froide de la porte. Ses sens le trompaient-ils encore une fois ? Cette vision était-elle réelle ? Maudite faiblesse humaine !

Fébrile et tremblant, il n'osait faire un pas. John disparaitrait alors. Et Sherlock ne pouvait se le permettre. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre encore une fois. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il préférait encore ce monde, si fictif soit-il, mais dans lequel John était toujours avec lui, sain et sauf. Oh douce torture. Pourquoi son esprit s'amusait-il à le tromper, à le manipuler et lui présenter une vision si vivante, si réconfortante, alors que la réalité était vide, froide et lugubre ? C'est ce que voulait cet assassin de Moriarty ? Le torturer et le hanter avec l'illusion de John ? Les larmes lui vinrent pour la deuxième fois. Combien de temps était-il resté, là, immobile ? Combien de minutes ? Combien d'heures ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3: la Peur**

Sous l'éclat faiblard des étoiles, l'Enfer plongeait Sherlock dans un abîme sans fin. Les ténèbres et les cauchemars l'assaillaient de leurs griffes acérées. Et John s'éteignait tous les soirs doucement dans ses bras, bien que les premières lueurs rosées de l'aurore ramenaient John à la vie tous les matins.

La Peur est irrationnelle. Et c'est en cela que Sherlock ne pouvait lutter contre elle. Durant toute sa vie, le détective avait tenté de tout rationnaliser, jusqu'aux sentiments humains mêmes. Il ignorait alors la Peur. Il ignorait alors la joie, la compassion, l'amitié, la tendresse, l'amour. Il ignorait les sentiments. Mais John l'avait rendu humain. John n'avait pas exigé que Sherlock change pour lui. John l'avait incité à devenir le meilleur de lui-même. John devint synonyme de vie. A ses côtés, Sherlock était euphorique. Et voilà qu'il était impuissant devant cette monstrueuse Peur, cette peur de le perdre, que la logique ne peut expliquer.

Au fil des jours, Sherlock ne devint que l'ombre de lui-même, dévoré par la Peur. Il était faible et paranoïaque, pareil à l'animal effarouché, bien que John fût revenu à Baker Street. Il n'en pouvait plus, de cette Peur, de cette torture, de voir John alité, de le voir souffrir. Sherlock n'en pouvait plus d'aimer. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

Cette nuit là encore, Sherlock revoyait son meilleur ami s'effondrer sous l'impact de la balle. Ce qui était devenu un triste rituel conduisit Sherlock à la chambre de John. Dans les bras de Morphée, celui-ci dormait paisiblement entouré d'un halo de lumière de clair de lune.

Et pour la première fois depuis l'attaque, la Peur ne fut pas apaisée par cette vision. Contempler John n'était plus assez. Sherlock avait besoin de plus. Mais s'il faisait un pas, ne condamnait-il pas John en rompant l'enchantement?

La Peur l'emportant, Sherlock défia le sort et franchit le pas de la porte.


End file.
